It Means Nothing, Now
by DaringEMAE
Summary: I'm a Capitol-born teenager. My family and I watch children kill each other for sport. My father helps to make these games, but is conspiring to take the whole government down. I wish I'd known before he was discovered. "Find the Mockingjay..." My father whispers as I watch the life leave his eyes. Gale/OC Finnick/Annie Katniss/Peeta Takes place in Catching Fire and Mockingjay.
1. Conflict

**A/N: Yes, I am starting a new story! This is my _very_ first Hunger Games fanfiction and I and _very_ nervous. Mostly because The Hunger Games are so brilliant on there own, I fear I may not own up to it. Though, I still feel like I should share my idea. So I hope that whoever reads this will see it interesting and read on. This first chaper is kind of short, but it is meant to be a sort of prologue...sort of. So! Thank you and...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good form!" My father exclaims as we move swiftly around the courtyard.

I lunge forward and his sword falls to the ground with a metallic clatter. I swing mine around expertly in my hand to show off. He smirks at my arrogance then picks up his fallen blade. I stand ready and prepare myself for his next move.

"Aren't you tired of being beaten, old man?" I joke.

"Ha! I'll show you who's old!"

He lunges at me and I dodge it with finesse. I barely dodge the next attack and watch a centimeter of my pink hair slice away. He tries to attack me from behind but I swing my sword over my head and counter it. I quickly turn and circle my sword around his and make him drop it. He throws his hands up when I point my blade at his neck. I pant heavily, a smile gracing my lips when he doesn't move.

"I concede," he says and bows slowly. I smile and sheathe my sword then hug him. He pats me on the back and kisses the top of my head. I love my father. "You're getting better everyday. I don't think this _old man_ can keep up anymore," he says making me laugh. "I'm proud of you."

"Yay, Auri beat you, Dad!" My little brother Damian shouts and claps his hands.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I shout and bow as if to a crowd.

"What do you all think you're doing?" We turn to see my mother standing on the patio, and we know we're all in trouble.

"Uh...Darling, we-"

"I don't want to hear it! The president's banquet is in 3 hours and you're all out here getting covered in dirt!" She shoutes angrily. I scoff.

"No one _wants_ to go. This banquet is bull-" I mumble then stop when my father places his hand on my mouth.

"Sorry, Darling, but you know how important it is to me that the children learn how to protect themselves," my father defends us.

"From _what?_ It's not like _they'll_ be drawn for the games!" My mother asks condescendingly. She rolls her eyes and points inside. "Get in the house and get ready!"

Damian takes my hand and we walk into our large home. I take a hot shower before I let the servants dress me. But I do not like what they dress me in. I look rediculous in a loud blue dress with an upturned collar. In fact, I look rediculous in _everything_ they bring me. It isn't until now that I realize how much I hate Capitol fashion. I even hate my hair because my mom made me dye it hot pink. After putting on a small amount of makeup, I decide to put on a long, black dress. It shows my shoulders and has a faint tint of shimmery blue to give it a midnight look. I look in the mirror and smile. I feel like a goddess of the night in this elegant gown. The bottom hangs over my toes and drags behind me when I walk. When I put on black heels, the front lifts off of my toes, but the back still drags behind me.

I pin up my hair into a bun with a few pink curls hanging in my face and from the bun. When I walk downstairs, my family is ready to go. My little brother in his dark blue suit and my dad in a purple one to match his deep purple hair. I smirk.

_"Dad!"_ I gasp in mock horror. "Are you trying to steal the spotlight from Caesar Flickerman?" He laughs his hearty laugh. I laugh too because it wasn't _that_ funny.

"Good one, kiddo. You don't look too bad yourself," he smiles. "Turn around. Let me look at you." I pick up my dress and slowly turn so he can admire my dress more dramatically than necessary. "You look beautiful, baby doll."

"Thanks, Dad," I smile when he hugs me.

"Auri! What on earth are you wearing? Where is the dress I picked out for you?" My mother enters the room and questions me.

"It looked rediculous. I didn't like it," I cross my arms.

"Are you _joking?_ Do you know how much that cost? I bought it specifically for this night and I expected you to wear it!"

"Then I should've went with you. You shouldn't have spent so much on a dress for one stupid night," I say plainly.

"This is not just _any_ night. This is the _president's banquet_ for the _third_ Quarter Quell! It's the _75th_ Hunger Games for goodness sake!" She says dramatically. "We have to look our best!" She's always dramatic. It makes my blood boil and I snap.

"And that's supposed to be a _good_ thing?" I almost cut her off. "What's so _good_ about forcing people's families apart? What's so _good_ about watching them _kill_ each other for _sport?_ _What_ is so _damn good_ about celebrating the massacre of _innocent children?"_ My voice raises and I feel my father's hand grasp my arm.

"_Auri_. That's _enough_," he says calmly. He doesn't yell it. I wish my father yelled at me so that I can feel like what I say means something.

"No, Dad!" I rip my arm away. "You feel the same way I do! _You_ of all people should know how _wrong_ this is!"

"I just do my job so that I can support my family. I may not totally approve of my occupation as a game-maker, but I do what I can to make sure that we live comfortably," he admits.

"We don't have time for this! Auri, go change. You were born into the purple, and you will act like it. We are going to be late," my mother states, disregarding the entire conversation.

"Forget it. I'm _not_ going." I turn and walk up the stairs. "I'm sick of acting like this is normal!"

"Auri, _stop_," I hear my father order me. "We all have to be there as a family and you know it. Besides, you have to meet with Caesar Flickerman to start an internship," he reminds me and I stop walking. "And what she's wearing is fine." He directs his attention to my mother. "Let's go."

He hoists up Damian into his arms and exits the house. If it wasn't my father who said that, I wouldn't have turned around to leave. If it had been my mother, I would've kept walking upstairs without a second thought. I don't hate my mother, we just never get along. Ever since I was born, we've always had this tension between us. I could live without her. My father helps me into the private train after my brother. I sit next to him and we ride in an awkward, tense silence the entire way to the president's banquet.

* * *

**So, what did you think? If there are any flames, please PM them to me because I would like advice on how to better the story so that everyone can enjoy it.**

**Rate and review, please! :)**


	2. Memories

**A/N: I just felt like posting another chapter to put more of the story out. So I hope that this satisfies! I know that this is an O/C story and not a lot of people prefer them, but I am going to try and make it realistic as possible. I am a little shakey on how I portrayed the original characters because I haven't read the book in years, but I did try my best. So read on if you will!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When we arrive at the banquet, we are escorted inside and we place our jackets on chairs at our respective table. I keep mine on though. It's always _too_ cold to me in the president's mansion. Not the air, just the atmosphere. It's one of the things that I hate about coming here. Every year, about two months before the Games, President Snow hosts a banquet in his home for the most recent winners. This year is special because its the third Quarter Quell. I've never been to a Quarter Quell banquet, but I don't really expect anything different. My father is excited about this year because he really wants to meet the 74th's victors, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. I want to meet them too so I can congratulate them, but there's really nothing to be congratulated on.

"Titus!" I hear someone call my father's name and I look around.

The new head gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee, walks up to my father and gives him a firm handshake. They smile and talk like they are old friends. I wonder how they can find camaraderie in such a short time over a sickening subject. I think they are discussing knew ways to kill the tributes this year.

"Auri! Come over here!" I hear my father shout for me then pick up my dress and walk through the crowd of people to reach them. "I don't think you have properly met. This is my daughter, Auri. Auri this is the head gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee." I shake hands with him and he smiles wide.

"Wow, you look just like your father, big green eyes and all!" I blush at the casual remark but smile anyway.

"N-Nice to meet you, sir," I say calmly. "Dad, I'm going to find Damian."

I want to get out if here as soon as possible. I don't go looking for my brother because I know he's fine eating somewhere. I'm not very good at meeting new people and I'm not very fond of it. But I know I can't avoid it in a place like this.

"Auri!"

I clench my fists when I hear my mother call me. I know what ever she's calling me for, I won't like it. But I have to walk over anyway so I don't embarrass my family with my defiance. She's standing next to someone but I don't know who it is. I walk up and my breath catches in my throat when I see the white hair of President Snow next to her. I gather up the meager courage I have left and keep walking.

"Yes, mother?" I say with a fake smile.

"As you know, this is the President. He and I were discussing your future working here in the Capitol when you turn 18," she says happily.

I smile fakely. My mother always tries to set my future for me. But I think it's just one for her. I feel someone grasp my hand and I almost flinch but I have to remember that I can't snatch my hand away from the President of Panem. Though, I really want to. His hands are like ice. His smile is too white. His wrinkles there—but _not_ there. He looks too perfect, like an artificial being. It makes my stomach churn. His lips touch my hand and I want to scream.

"Young Auri. I _do_ remember you. When was the last time we met? Three years ago, I think. I must say, you have _certainly_ matured into a fine young woman. I'll be glad to have you working in the Capitol in a few months," he says and flashes his perfect white teeth.

His hand gently rubs my bare shoulder and a chill runs up my spine. I want to cover myself up and hide somewhere dark. But I can't so I smile wide to stop the hysterical laugh forming in my throat and to keep from throwing up everywhere. He has known me since I was very little, and each time I meet him, he touches me. They are in the most harmless of ways, a hand on my shoulder, a soft pat on the back, a kiss on the hand. But I feel that they are so much more. I feel that they are invitations of some kind to a party I dread to attend. I used to tell my mother about it when I was younger, but she just brushed it off and told me he was just being friendly. I can't stand around him any longer or I will get sick.

I make up an excuse I can't remember and swiftly walk away. I can feel eyes on me, but I'm not sure if they are from all around or just behind me. I sit down at the bar and place a hand on my forehead to calm myself. Even though I'm too young to drink, the bartender bring me a green drink with an apple slice on the rim and the smell burns my nose. I feel like it would calm me down, but I'd just throw it up later. I shouldn't be this scared of him. He's a human being, just like me. Right? I don't even know. If he is, he's a sick one at that. I have a friend who tells me awful things about him. He's a former victor, but he's always at the banquet every year. What is his name? F...Fin...Finnick. Finnick Odair. He won the 65th Games, yet he still attends every banquet.

I usually talk with him here since he's the closest to my age. But he's nowhere to be found tonight. Or I just haven't found him yet. I jump and gasp quietly when I feel hands grasp my shoulders. I turn around and I'm met with sea green eyes that match mine. I smile and laugh breathlessly.

"Did I scare you, Ri?" He asks playfully. I remember the nickname he gave me. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not, Finn," I roll my eyes.

"You're right." I smile at his humor. I love talking to Finnick. He just has this air about him that calms me. I would call him my best friend, but we only see each other once a year so that would be weird. "So," he takes my drink and swigs it before continuing, "I saw you and _Mr. President_ over there. Are you ok?" He elbows my side and I sigh.

"Not really, no. My skin still feels shaky," I say and rub my arm. He picks up some kind of meat and slurps it down.

"I can tell. I've been there," he nods. "You look _different_," he changes the subject quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"_What do I mean?_ Look at you! You're a grown woman now!" He walks around me and twirls a strand of my pink hair free on the other side of my face.

"I haven't changed _that_ much," I assure him.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have recognized you if I didn't see you with your dad earlier!" He exclaims. I smile and shake my head. Then I remember something.

"...How have _you_ been?...I mean with the _job_ and everything," I ask, referring to the occupation forced upon him by President Snow.

According to Finnick, I'm the only one he's told about it. He's forced to sleep with different people in the Capitol. But instead of money, he learns different secrets about lots of things and people. He says he sees it as a learning experience, but I see it as forced prostitution.

"Well," he sighs, "I am learning a lot. I meet lots of different people, and I can't complain about the rewards." He gives me a half-hearted smile. I know he wants to spill everything to me, but in a public place like this, it's impossible. He never told me directly what he is forced to do, but he's given me enough hints for me to catch on. Finnick looks down at his shoes and frowns. "But it is tiring..." I feel like the room got a lot colder since his mood changed.

"Finnick, I see that Auri has found you," my father walks in front of me and speaks to Finnick.

"Hello, Mr. Scrymgeour. It's good to see you again," Finnick puts on a fake happy persona and smiles.

"So what are you two talking about?"

"I was just asking Auri what she did over this year. We were just catching up is all," Finnick answers.

"Hm...You two seem to be very good friends. Who knows? Maybe you and Auri will end up married some day!" My father laughs heartily and I gape like a fish.

_"Dad!"_ I shout and blush an angry red. He just laughs harder. His laugh makes Finnick laugh. Now they are both laughing at me.

"Oh, lighten up, kiddo! I was only teasing!" He recovers and lightly punches my shoulder. "Well, I'll leave you two _love birds_ to catch up."

_"Dad!"_

"Auri, don't forget to find Mr. Flickerman to discuss your internship," he reminds me then walks off into the crowd. I sigh as I watch him disappear. I turn towards Finnick and my frown deepens. He's smiling at me.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not into you," I say and cross my arms. He places a hand on his chest.

"I'm hurt!" He exclaims.

I roll my eyes. I've known Finnick for a long time, and I love him to some degree, but I've never loved him _that_ way. I've seen girls swoon and faint over him, but I've never felt any different than when I first met him ten years ago. I was seven then. When I first met Finnick, it was when he was first reaped for the Games. It was when the tributes showed off their skills to the gamemakers. My father had brought me along, and when I first saw him throw a trident clean through a dummy, I was scared of him. But curiousity got the best of me. I snuck down into the room with the practice weapons and tried to pick up the trident. Stupid, right? Well, Finnick ran in and caught the trident before it fell and gutted me. I rooted for him the entire time and almost cried when he won.

The next time I saw him was at his victory banquet. But he looked tired and very exhausted. I was too young to understand what he was forced to go through as soon as he won the Games. It's hard for me to think about it now. Finnick's been doing this for ten years, somehow keeping his will to live strong. I think I'd want to die if I ever went through something like that. Finnick is strong, I give him that.

"Hey, what's up with your dad?" He snaps me out of my thoughts and nods over to the crowd. I follow his gaze and see my father talking with Plutarch. They both have serious expressions on their faces and it worries me. I can't read Plutarch's lips until the very end.

_You need to run_.

My eyebrows knit together worriedly and I turn back to Finnick. He has the same face as I do, but he just shrugs and eats another piece of meat. I eat one too, but I am still worried about what's going on between the two gamemakers. I hang out and eat with Finnick most of the time, but he soon disappears. I know where he went, do I don't try to find him. Instead I spot the victors together at a table on the side. I decide to walk over and introduce myself.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting, but may I sit with you?" I ask politely.

"Sure, I'm Peeta and this is Katniss. Though I'm sure you already know that," Peeta says and I let out a small laugh. He does have charm.

"Hello," Katniss says.

"Hi, I'm Auri. I'm here with my family because my dad is a gamemaker. I just wanted to let you guys know that I support you," I say. For some reason, I am opening up to them. I feel comfortable. I lean in close. "I personally think the Games are wrong. But I can't reall voice my opinion here."

They seem surprised at what I said. I don't know why I told them. I guess I wanted to tell someone who would listen.

"Wow. That's the first time I heard a Capitol citizen say _that_," Katniss mumbles. I feel I should be hurt, but I understand and agree with her.

"Auri!" I hear my dad call.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two. I hope I can chat with you longer next time."

I wave at them then weave through the crowd. I know that they must've been put off at how friendly and normal I was, but I'm glad I got to talk to someone my age. When I reach my father, he is already with Damian and my mother. They have their coats on like we are leaving. He hands me mine and tells me that we need to leave _now_. I am confused, but I don't question him and follow.

* * *

**So I hoped that you liked that! Oh! And if anyone is wondering how to pronounce Auri's last name, it's like this: Scrim-gee-er. I really do hope that people enjoy this, but if they don't, that's ok because I had the courage to post the story in the first place.**

**Those who are waiting on Break My Bones, I'll either be updating in the middle of next week or next Saturday. The reason why is because Monday is my birthday and I kind of want to take a week off from writing since its Spring Break! But who knows, I may update both stories on my birthday! :D**

**R&R please!**


	3. Run

**A/N: I started this chapter on Monday, which was my birthday, but I was unable to get much done, as you can imagine. Though I wanted to update anyway. So here's the third chapter!**

Enjoy!

* * *

I don't understand my father's strange behavior at the Quarter Quell banquet. Two weeks later and I _still_ don't understand. He's been acting strange lately, like he is hiding something from us. And instead of our regular practice with wielding swords, he's been teaching me and Damian about survival. He's taught us about different plants that are edible and poisonous, ways to tie ropes and how to make traps, how to treat wounds and how to purify water. It's all so strange. I constantly asked him why we needed to know all of this, more so why he was teaching us this stuff. But each time he became frustrated with me and stormed off to his study. And even stranger, he wouldn't come home for nights at a time. And if he did, it was very late.

My mother questioned him resulting in an argument between the two over if he was having an affair. But I don't think he'd ever do that. No, my father would _never_ do something like that. It's a shame that I might know him better than my mother does. I think about the past two weeks as the rope in my hand I was supposed to practice on is discarded. My father is in a private meeting with Plutarch again, and I wish I knew what they were talking. They've been having these on and off meetings lately, them becoming more frequent the closer the Quarter Quell nears. It's about a week away and things had died down, but tensed up at the same time. It puzzles me. I finish my rope and go off to find something to distract myself with. I hate living here in the Capitol.

You run out of things to do because everything is done for you. I sometimes wonder how life is in the Districts. I understand it must be tougher, but I can't help but feel I'd fit in more somewhere I have to work hard. I've never fit in here, that much is known by most people. The only reason I don't embrace it so much is because of my mother. Ever since I was little, she's said that I didn't belong in the Capitol. I didn't act like the other kids, crying when they didn't get what they wanted, throwing tantrums in public. My mother scolded me for not wanting what the other kids wanted. She was questioned by her friends why she had not bought me this or that, and she responded somberly that it was because I never asked for them.

She always told me I was a disappointment to her, the root of all _her_ embarrassment. Maybe that's why we aren't in the typical 'I love my mother/daughter' relationship. But it could also be my fault, because I remember not liking her ever since before I could walk. Her harsh words still burn within me, they boil and brew and produce a hatred for everything. The only reason I don't show that hatred is because of my father. _He_ embraced my differences, and taught me things any other Capitol kid wouldn't ever know anything about. He told me he was grateful for a child who he could teach all he knew to. That always balanced out the harsh words and the hatred. He's the only reason I am sane. Without him, I'd be _lost_.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when someone shakes my shoulder. It's only then do I realize I drift off into my thoughts more than a normal person. Damian is infront of me, saying words I don't understand.

"What?" I ask loudly, as if I can't hear him, though I can.

"Why are you yelling?" He asks.

"Sorry," I shake my head, "What was it?"

"Dad said to pack clothes and things you might need."

Pack? That's odd.

"Did he say why?" I stand and ask suspiciously.

"He says we're going on an adventure!" Damian exclaims happily then runs off.

Ignorance is bliss, especially when you're that young.

I know we're not going on any _adventure_, not in the slightest. It must be something urgent. My mother and I both know this when she rushes down the stairs and our eyes meet. For my father to call for us leaving the safety and comfort of our home, it must be _serious_. I rush upstairs and pull out the biggest bag I have. I go to the closet and frown when I see only dresses. I part them to the sides and open a compartment in the wall. A bunch of different pants and plain shirts lay on a shelf hidden within. My mother buys all of my clothes, which is why there are so many dresses. But when I have my own money, I go out and get my own things. Because I feel I don't belong in those clothes.

* * *

I'm getting more irritated the as my father ignores my question.

"_Where_ are we going in such a hurry?" I ask for the umpteenth time.

"Auri, _please_," he says sternly then pinches the bridge of his nose, "I'm trying to think."

"You've had enough time to _think_," my mother chimes in, "and _I_ think you owe us an explanation to your strange behavior for the last two weeks."

"Darling, please don't do this right now. This is urgent." He gets up from his chair and goes over to the phone.

I watch as our servants carry our bags outside. It scares my that even _they_ have worried looks in their faces.

"Don't _"Darling" _me! If we leave now, we'll miss the Quarter Quell! So where ever we're going better be important!" My mother shouts again.

"If your _life_ counts as important, then yes it is!" My father angrily retorts.

"What?" I shout. I'm seriously worried now. My father has never yelled at any of us. He is always mild-mannered and calm, but today, he is acting as if we may lose our lives.

So we _may_.

My father rushes us all to the car outside and we drive towards the train station. I am still curious as to what is going on. I can't stop rapping my fingernails on the glass table I'm sitting at. I wish he'd just tell us what's going on. Then maybe we'd have some peace of mind. The only one who isn't frantic is Damian. But he's too young to understand anyway. I glance over to my father and he seems to be in a heated conversation with someone.

"Are you sure they'll be there, Plutarch?" He asks. "I need to know my family will be safe!" I wonder why he needs to know that. His eyes widen. "Now? Are you sure?" He hangs up the phone and looks at all of us.

By now, we are far from the Capitol. The train slows down a bit and I almost slide forward. My father tells us to get our things and follow him. I didn't bring much so I grab what little I have. We follow him and my mother screams when the side door slides open.

"Titus! Are you _insane_!?" She shouts and takes Damian from him.

"No, I'm keeping my family from getting killed. Now we have to jump," my father says calmly like its something normal. It makes my heart jump at the thought of jumping off a moving train. "Auri, you trust me?"

He hold his hand out and I hesitate. It is against my better judgement. But...I do trust him. I trust my father more than I trust myself. I nod and he returns one. He throws his things then mine. He takes Damian from my mother and jumps. Panicking, my mother and I stick our heads out the door. He landed safely with Damian on top of him. The train is moving slow enough for us not to get hurt, but I am still afraid. I grab my mothers hand and just stop thinking. She screams as I yank her with me and we tumble to the ground. When we stop, I dont move. I'm afraid I'm dead, but I can hear the train clacking down the tracks. I open my eyes and almost laugh that we made it. I look over and see my father and Damian.

I laugh and wave at them then stand and help my mother up. We hear a loud noise before I fly forward and tumble over her. I feel something drive into my leg and I cry out. Something burns my face and I open my eyes again. The train continues down the track in flames.

* * *

**I know I kinda rushed through this chapter, but I really just wanted to get to the important and exciting parts! So tell what you think!**

**R&R please!**


	4. Discovery

**A/N: I really like writing this story. I hope you guys like it too! This chapter was interesting to write.**

Enjoy!

* * *

I should be crying or screaming or _something_. But instead I'm just surprised that a piece of glass managed to wedge itself that deep in my thigh.

"_Ow_," is all I manage to say. I should feel excruciating pain, but I'm pretty sure it's the adrenaline that's blocking it.

"Auri! Are you guys ok?" My father runs over with Damian on his back. I just nod and don't look away from my leg. "C'mon, lets get you fixed up." He puts Damian down the picks me up.

I just sit there looking at the glass while my father works on getting it out and my mother wipes my face of the ash that collected there. I've only been in this situation once before. When I was younger, I hurt myself while playing. My mother wiped my face of dirt and my father disinfected the scrapes. Damian wasn't there last time, but he's here now holding my hand. I wince and bite my lip when the glass is yanked out of my leg. My father gets me to my feet then cuts my pants where the wound is. He put some type of ointment on it that feels cool then wraps it up with a bandage.

"Why did the train explode?" My mother asks, trying to be more calm since we all almost lost our lives. My father sighs and sits down across from her.

"The President wants me dead," he says. My eyes widen.

"Why?" I ask astonished. He sighs again.

"I guess I have no reason to lie anymore. For a few months now, Plutarch and I have been part of a plan. A rebellion is about to arise, the government will be overthrown, a war will break out," he states.

"Why would you want to overthrow the government? Everything was fine," my mother asks.

"Are you serious?" He snaps at her. "Everything was not _fine_. The country sitting in poverty while we stuff our faces and laugh? That's _nowhere_ near fine," he shakes his head.

My mother stays quiet and looks at her lap. I sit in awe as I listen to my father admit everything. I knew something was up because he's just like me. We both hate the way the Districts are treated but I couldn't do anything about it. So _he_ did.

"So how'd they find out?" I ask, wanting to know more.

"Plutarch and I were the inside men, organizing and setting everything up. But...I wasn't careful enough. The closer the Quarter Quell approached, the more things got tight. Plutarch told me at the banquet that they were tracking me." I realize that's why we had left so quickly. "I was trying so hard to get it back under wraps, but they caught me. Plutarch arranged for us to flee the city and join the rebels in District 13." My mother and I look at each other.

_"What?"_ She gapes.

"Wasn't District 13 destroyed?" I ask.

"No. That was a lie. Everything was a lie. District 13 still exists, it's just underground. During the first rebellion, they threatened to release the nuclear warheads they possessed, so the Capitol left them alone. But it is fully functioning and is the base for the new rebellion. And that's where we were headed...until the train blew up," he finishes.

I have nothing to say, it's all so much to take in. My mother doesn't believe him and calls him crazy, but I know he would never lie about anything like that. We set up a giant tent that he'd brought and gather inside. It's like a small hotel room. When everything is set up, my questions persist, as always.

"How are we going to get to District 13?"

"Plutarch said he contacted someone to come and retrieve us," he replies.

"How will they do that? Do they even know where we are? Do _we_ even know where we are?" He nods.

"Right now, we should be somewhere between District 11 and 12. The train was moving at top speed, and we were on there for about 6 hours, so that should be about right," he said thoughtfully.

"So what are we supposed to do in the middle of the woods until they get here?" I ask and follow him outside. He turns back to me.

"Survive," he says then walks off. It is then that I realize why I was learning that stuff the past two weeks. He was preparing us.

"Where are you going?" I shout after him.

"To set up traps! When we run out of food, we gotta eat something!" He replies then disappears into the woods.

That night, we all sleep together. There are enough sleeping bags for all of us, but we decide to sleep together. I lay between Damian and my father and my mother is sleep behind Damian. But I don't sleep. I can't sleep. For one, my injured leg hurts, and for two, my mind is buzzing with curiosity. I want to know everything, about the plan, about the upcoming rebellion, and how my father is tied into it all. Though, I figure I'll find out soon enough and try to get some sleep.

* * *

We've been waiting for the rebels for a week. All of us have settled into a routine: I go and check the traps every hour, Damian collects sticks around the tent for fire, my mother goes to a nearby river to wash the small amount of clothes we have, and my father sets up traps for food. If the traps don't wok, then he hunts. I ask him to teach me how, and he agrees. But the way he hunts is different from what I've seen. He uses a gun, and we wait for something to come by. As we wait, he tells me everything I want to know. Last year's Games is what sparked the entire rebellion. When Katniss and Peeta were about to eat the deadly berries, that was an act of defiance. President Snow arranged for Katniss to be put back into the games for the Quarter Quell.

The rebels are supposed to collect Katniss from the Games, and take her to 13 to be the face of the rebellion. And all of this is happening as we speak. When we were to arrive in 13, my father was going to be appointed one of council. He tells me I would learn more when we got there. I successfully shoot down a doe and we haul it back then cook and eat it. It's weird, living this way. We don't talk a lot and we go about our specific job each day. My father seems more anxious the longer it takes for our rebel escorts to arrive. I ask him if we can simply head to 13 ourselves, but he says it would be to difficult to look after all of them if we go through the woods. I feel we are sitting ducks just helplessly waiting here.

It shouldn't take two weeks to get here.

Maybe something happened to them.

Or maybe they're just not coming.

But I keep those thoughts to myself because I know my father is thinking the same.

* * *

Later, I decide to go to the river and bathe. It is a little ways from our camp and perfectly nestled at the bottom of two hills. I carefully make my way down and start to undress. The water is cold, but it's refreshing and soothes my still healing leg. I begin washing my hair and the rest of my body before I hear voices and some branches snapping. I know my family would've announced themselves so I hide under some plants that hang over the river.

"The train exploded here," I hear someone shout. "No remains were found on it so they must've jumped. They couldn't have gotten far. Search everywhere."

I begin to panic when I see the white armor and guns that on the hill opposite of where our camp is. I frantically wade through the water but I try to stay unseen and unheard. They are here to make sure we are dead. I had to warn my family before they got there and made sure of that. I run towards my clothes and dry off with the towel before quickly getting dressed. I leave the towel and run as fast as I can towards my family. My heart is slamming against my ribcage and my breathing is frantic as the realization of what's happening becomes clear to me.

I have to warn my family.

I have to save them.

* * *

**:O And even more danger crosses the story! This is my favorite chapter so far because Auri learns about who her father really is and all about the rebels. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review, please!**

**~EMAE**


	5. Slaughter

**A/N: Sorry I'm late! I have testing for the next two weeks so I probably won't be updating during then. Just a heads up! Strange thing about this chapter, I listened to That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber while writing it...And it was oddly fitting...**

**Well, anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I trip over so many branches and roots, but I make sure not to fall. I can't afford delays if I want to save my family. The camp seems further than it was before, but that's probably because I am panicking. I faintly hear voices shouting, and I almost scream.

_This can't be happening_, I think. _Why is this happening?_

When I get close enough to see the large green tent, I sprint faster. I can see my father's face when I am close enough.

_They're okay_, I sigh to myself. _I made it_.

But I thought too soon.

I hear my mother scream and I try to move through the tightly woven bushes my father and I set up for protection. A peacekeeper has her by the hair on her knees. I try to call out to her, but my throat feels sore and tight. I can't make a sound. Instead I try to push my way through the twigs and leaves. On of them has Damian in his grip and I feel hot tears sting my eyes. I catch my father's eyes as soon as he is shoved to the ground. He shakes his head at me, signalling me to stay hidden before I try to get to them. Though, I don't listen to his signal. I _know_ I can fight them. I know I can rescue my family.

"President Snow sends a going away gift. He wants you to watch this," a deep voice I don't recognize says.

"STOP!" I stop moving when I hear my mother scream then sob. They are holding her arms behind her back and yanking her head up by her hair.

"Please, he's just a child...kill me, but let them go..._I'm begging you_," my father sobs.

I look to where they're forcing my parents to look just in time to see a soldier slide a knife across my baby brother's throat. Blood covers his arms and the grass before he lets my brother's gasping form fall to the ground. I let a sickened sob slip from my lips and I cover my mouth. My father shakes his head with tears on his face, silently telling me to keep quiet. His sobs are shouts as tears drip from his cheeks. I want to shout too.

"My baby..." My mother sobs. "My baby..." He was my baby, too. I should be screaming. I want to scream so badly. Instead I bite my lip and grip the dirt under me. "You bastards! You _fucking bastards!_ You killed him...you killed my _baby! _You—"

My horrified shriek was loud enough for them to hear me, but the bullet that was shot between my mother's eyes covered the sound. My father screams again and shakes his head vigoursly. He knows I want to come out. He knows I want to save him.

He is the only family I've got left now.

"Oh, God..._Why?"_ He sobs. "Why did you do this?! You didn't have to kill them!" He shouts. "You could've just taken me! Taken me back and tortured me! You could've let then go!"

"Oh, you've got it all wrong, Mr. Scrymgeour. I had no intention of _torturing_ you," the soldier I assume to be the leader says wryly. "In fact, I had no intention of taking you _back_. President Snow put a warrant out for the execution of you _and_ your family. The special order was for you to watch them die," he gestures to the cold bodies of my mother and brother.

"But they were innocent...they had no idea what I was even doing..." My father sobs weakly.

"Don't matter," the soldier shrugs. "These were my orders." I can taste blood in my mouth from biting my lip. I'm afraid they'll kill him, too. "I'd hesitate telling you my name, for vengeance purposes, but there's no reason to worry about that..."

He leans down and slowly drives a knife into my father's stomach. I quietly cry into my hands and I don't want to watch. But I can't find the will to look away. My family is dying, and I'm hiding in a bush doing nothing.

_Pathetic, scared _and_ helpless_ in this little bush.

Why aren't I moving? Why did I sit and watch the slaughter of my family? Why am I not rushing out to defend my father? These are all questions I do not have the strength to answer.

"I want you to die with my name as the last thing you hear, you insufferable rebel cur," he yanks out the knife and wipes it on my fathers shirt. "I want you to die knowing that the man who slaughtered your family was Cassius Ikiry."

That name echoes in my mind as I wipe my cheeks. I will _never_ forget that name...not even I my life depends on it. I memorize his face. I _will_ know that he was the man who slaughtered my family. His cheek bones are high, lips thin, face slim. He looks like he's only in his late twenties. I will _never_ forget. I ball my hands into fists.

_Never_.

Ikiry lets go of my father's shirt and his body falls to the ground. He chuckles a bit before turning back to his squad.

"Now," he sighs contently, "let's go home, boys." I am relieved that they are about to leave.

"Sir..." One of them mumbles.

"Hm?" He responds.

"Wasn't there four in the family?" He asks hesitantly.

"Was there?"

"I think so..."

"Yeah."

"That's what our assignment said," one after the other the soldiers voice their thoughts.

"Who else was there?" One of them pulls out a folder.

"Wife: Thalia Trinket. Son: Damian Scrymgeour," the soldier lists off the members of my family. Cassius nods and points at each of my family's corpses. "Daughter: Auri Scrymgeour." I feel my breath hitch when the word leaves his mouth. They'll find me if I don't be quiet. They'll find me and kill me.

"Hm...that's one short. What'll we do about this?" He places his hand under his chin in mock thought.

"I-I heard some splashing down at the river!" One of them says too eagerly. Cassius smiles slowly. It is crooked and ugly in its depravity.

"Good, soldier. Lets go give our little survivor a notice," he says and moves towards the bush I'm in.

They start to cut through the woven beaches and walk right past me. I cover my mouth and keep as quiet as I can. One of them steps on my finger, but I bite my hand and don't move. They'll be gone a long time since the river is a while away. When I know they are gone, I shakily move through the leaves and approach my family. Damian is face down in the dirt, his skin pale and a puddle of blood surrounding his head. I crawl over to him and pull his head into my lap. I stroke his cold cheek and feel my eyes stinging. My tears fall on his forehead and I start to sob. I say his name as if I'm calling him, as if he's just playing in a tree and I'm calling him for bed. But I know better than that. I kiss his face through my sobs then cross his arms over his chest.

My mother lies feet away from us. She lies on her back, her limbs spralwed, her eyes wide open and rolled back with blood running into one of them. I almost can't look at her. But I can't leave her like that. I crawl over to her and shut her eyes. I wish I had some farewell words to say to her, but nothing comes to my mind. I can only say that I did love her, and that I hope to see her again someday. I brush her hair away from the bullet hole in her head then put it behind her ears. I lay Damian next to her then move to my father.

"A-Auri?" He starts coughing. My eyes widen and I quickly approach him.

"I'm here, Dad. I'm ok..." I say shakily and take his hand. "You're going to be ok, too," I say then get up and go to our tent. I quickly grab the healing ointment and run back to him. I start to rub it on his wound, but he grabs my wrist and shakes his head. I look at him like he's crazy.

"Y-You...you need to...leave..." He struggles. I shake my head and laugh hysterically.

"No way in hell. I'm gonna get you fixed up and were gonna get you out of here," I tell myself more than I tell him.

"Auri, listen to me," he grips my wrist harder. "They'll be back soon. I want you...to leave. I want you to escape and go to 13..."

"Yeah," I nod. "We'll go together..."

"No...No...I'll slow you down. It's too late for me anyway...I've lost too much blood...I need you to go to 13...just you...I need you to live..." My eyes tear up again.

"But...But I can't live without you...You're my dad...I can't...I can't just..." I lay my head on his chest and sob hard. He strokes my hair like he always does. "No..."

"Auri...find 13...Find the Mockingjay..."

"H-How?! How will I..." I can feel my hands shaking.

"West...Go west. Get your bag...get things you need...no clothes...just what you need...go to 13...it's where...I know you'll be safe..." My father starts to cough and I shriek.

"No...I—"

"_Auri_. I am _telling_ you, go to...13...do not disobey me..."

"But I...Dad?" I panic when I feel his hand growing colder. "Dad!"

"I love you, baby doll," he says and smiles.

"Dad..." My tears find his cheeks and roll down. "Dad please...I love you..."

"Find the Mockingjay...follow her, Auri...Find the Mockingjay..." My father whispers as I watch the life leave his eyes.

His green eyes, green like mine. I have my father's eyes. I can't scream or cry anymore, so I just lay on his chest until mine stops thumping. I close my father's eyes and kiss his forehead. I will honor his last wish. I will go to 13 and I will find the Mockingjay.

For him, I will do anything.

* * *

I gather food and rope and medicine. Anything I might need to make this trip. I pack some of the traps my father made and I take the freshly cooked deer. When we were first out here, my father told me the trip to 13 would take about two weeks on foot with a group of people. I am alone now. I'll make it in half the time. I know the soldiers will be back any minute, so I switch my clothes to fresh ones. They'll be what I'll be wearing from now on. I dress in a white tank top and black skinny pants. I pin my pink hair up in a tight bun. My flats are switched with combat boots, but I pack the flats anyway. All the things I take are in a sleeping bag which will act as a pack. I take one last look at my murdered family. They will not have died in vain.

I will survive, and I will avenge them. I strap my sword to my waist. My father left his behind, but this is the only thing I have to remember him by. It's the only thing I have to remember any of my family by. I start the long trek west. Personally, I don't think I'll survive two days in the wilderness by myself. But my father believed I could.

And if my father believes I can do something, then I _damn_ well can.

* * *

**WHOO! Intense chapter! It was my favorite to write so far! I sure hope you guys liked it! Sorry for any errors! I didn't have time to proofread! ~**

**R&R, please!**

**~EMAE**


	6. Caught

**A/N: Soooo sorry I'm late! DX**

I apologize for the late update! But my state tests are over and I'm back. I really am going to have trouble topping that last chapter! I put so much feeling and heart into that one and I don't know if I'll do better than that. But I have to try!

Enjoy!

* * *

Before I go any deeper into the woods, I check for soldiers then stop at the river. I use the liquid iodine we had to purify the water I collect in a canteen. I stand and realize that I am just stalling. I need to walk on if I ever want to make it to 13. But I know it's going to be a tough road ahead of me. I will my legs to move and walk up the other side of the river.

* * *

The next day is peaceful. There are lots of exotic animals I have never seen before. My injured leg still aches, so I stop and tend to it with ointment and new bandages. That night, I am alone again. The pain in my leg keeps me awake, I am almost out of ointment. I fell like I have blood all over me. The sleeping bag is warm, but I feel colder that ice. I know why I feel the way I do, but I try not to remind myself of it. Instead I think of other things. I try to remember how the tributes survived. I try to imagine the full magnitude of this rebellion. Something rustles in the bushes and I shoot up. I see glowing eyes and hear a deep grumbling noise. I pick my blade up as soon as a large creature emerges from the brush. It looks like a bear, but I know it's not.

It has two tusk-like bones jutting out of its cheeks, ears like a cats, eyes like an old owls. But the thing that scares me most is its bear-like body and sharp claws. The noise it releases is a mixture of a growl and a bark. I slowly back towards a large tree behind me, sword at the ready. The beast runs at me as soon as I sprint towards the tree. I jump and hug myself around the trunk so the creature slams into it headfirst. In its daze, I try to climb to the branches, but my leg is in so much pain. I scream through clenched teeth as the bark on the tree scratches the wound through my pants. I've never climbed a tree before, so I panick when I start to slip. I shriek when something grazes my foot, and I scramble to climb back up the tree.

My foot stops on something and I push myself up before the creature catches me. I hear its roar again and sob. I don't want to die. I get a rhythm going and climb until I reach a branch large enough to sit on. I look down and see the beast pacing back and forth in frustration. It keeps pacing then starts sniffing around where I was.

_My food. It wants my food._

I sigh in relief. If I stay up here, I will not die. My food will be gone, but I will not die. I still feel my heart thumping against my ribcage and it feels uncomfortable. I remember what happened in the 74th games. I could strap myself to the tree. But...I don't have my rope. I look down and see the bear-thing eating the cooked deer I packed. The rope is right next to it. I will not be able to get to it. I let myself fall asleep to the sound of bones being eaten.

* * *

I wake up when I almost fall out of the tree. I grab the branch at the last second and hold on for dear life. I don't feel or hear anything trying to kill me, so I calm down. I open my eyes and look down to see nothing. The beast is gone and my is it gone. I let go and drop to the ground, my leg pulsing when I land on my feet. I fall and lay on my back, convinced I am safe. I'm really tired. Half the night, I was up listening to growls and the tearing of cooked flesh. Speaking of, my stomach growls really loud. I hold it then struggle to get to my feet. I wince and look for the ointment. There's only a small bit left, so I just take the rest and rewrap my leg. I pack up all of my scattered belongings and pack them into my sleeping bag.

That—surprisingly—_isn't_ torn to pieces.

I don't remember most of that day, but I remember small bits. I remember crying, screaming, kicking anything I could find. Now, I just want to rest. But I can't. I have to keep moving in order to survive, in order to help the rebellion, in order to _avenge_ the murder of my family. It's not until now that the realization that my family is gone sets in. I scream at the top of my lungs, making the birds in the trees fly away urgently. I cry and pull at my hair, sitting in the dirt and rocking back and forth. Knowing I can't sit here forever, I crawl over to a small stream to wash my face of tears. When I do, I run my hand through my hair. My palm is pink and I pull at my locks. The color is coming out. I decide to wash it and myself as well. I haven't seen my natural hair color in a long time. It's blonde, I almost forgot. My father was blonde, too.

_No. I'm not going to cry anymore today._

I get all my traits from my father. My hair, my eyes, my ideals. Everything. Except for my face. I look _exactly_ like my mother. Right down to the tip of my nose. I'm still not going to cry. After I finish, it's late. I'm still hungry, but it is to dark to hunt now. I dry off and climb another tree then strap myself into this one. My sleeping bag unzips to become a blanket and I snuggle into it. It smells like my family and gives me some sort of comfort. I'll have to go hunting tomorrow.

* * *

Strange.

I hear voices when I wake up.

My eyes flutter open and I look beneath me. They quickly widen but I stay still when I realize who is down there. The Peacekeepers. My eyes land on Cassius Ikiry. The man who murdered my family.

_How did they catch up to me?_

When _did they catch up to me?_

I must've been resting my leg to much. They are looking around and drinking from the stream.

"She must've been here," Cassius says thought fully.

"Sir, why do you say that?" One of his lackeys asked.

"Look at all this pink on the ground," he said making the whole squad look to the smears on the ground.

"I don't know, sir. How do we know she's not long gone?"

"Please, she's a helpless teenage girl from the Capitol. She couldn't have gotten far. Let's go!"

They shuffled off deeper into the woods and I finally let out the breath I was holding for so long. I would prove Ikiry wrong. I am not helpless. I am not just some teenage girl that can't defend herself. I can fight, and I can kill him. I only catch five squirrels in the next three days. The wildlife around here must've been frightened off by something. I cringe when I remember the bear-thing. But it couldn't have been it because that beast would've been here by now, biting off my head and eating my food.

So...what else could it be?

I trek west through the woods again to cover more ground before dark hits. I scream when I am suddenly slammed to the ground and lifted into the air. I groan and open my eyes to see that I am hanging upside down from a snare around my ankle.

But it's not mine.

Frantically, I try to reach for my sword in my belt. I can't reach it because of my pack weighing me down. I drop the bag and feel for my sword on my waist. Then, in horror, I realized it was in the bag. I am so stupid. One lesson my father taught me was to always keep your weapon by your side. I really wish I remembered that two hours ago. I dangle helplessly until the blood flow in my brain makes me go unconscious.

* * *

When I wake up, the sun is going down and I'm not upside down anymore. There's something burning and digging into the corners of my mouth. I can't move my hands, they are tied in front of me. I smell smoke. My eyes flutter open and at first everything's blurry. That's when I realize I have the most massive headache I've ever had. I groan and shut my eyes again then hear shifting somewhere around me. I try to focus my vision on the blurry flames in front of me. When I finally do, someone steps in front of me. I'm face to face with Cassius Ikiry. I shuffle my feet and back up until my back hits a tree. Cassius laughs.

"Well well well! Looks like our little princess of the woods finally woke up!" He grins and his team laughs. "Took us three _goddamn_ days to find you. Lost one of my men to a hive of tracker jackers. And as you can see, I'm not really happy about that," his grin dissapears and that's when I get frightened.

"Allow me, sir," one soldier says then points a gun at my head and takes the safety off.

"No," Ikiry says sternly, "President Snow wants her alive."

_What?_

Why? Why would Snow want me _alive?_ What could he possibly do with me back in the Capitol? Interrogate me? No I don't have that much information and he knows that. Then what is it? Will he have my tongue cut out like my family's servants? Does he _want_ me? _Personally?_ I cringe at the horrible thought. I am snapped out of my thoughts when Ikiry speaks again.

"Don't know why _anyone_ would want a troublesome little bitch like you," he says before his fist connects with my right eye. I fly back and my head smacks against the ground. I've never been punched before, so I am surprised and dizzy.

"Sir..."

"Shut up," Cassius says sternly. Someone hoists me back up and leans me against the tree again. He pulls me by my legs so I am laying flat on the ground. My dizzyness fades when a warm, calloused hand grazes my throbbing cheek. "Such a pretty face..." Cassius says lowly. I think he must be bipolar or something. "No wonder Snow wants you back. People would pay a hefty price, just to be _near_ you..."

I realize now why Snow wants me. To be like Finnick. To get him more secrets. I feel my entire frame shake at the thought. I don't want to go back. I don't want to be a slave. I know I'd die the first time. I can't do it. I scream around the rope in my mouth when I feel a hand rest on my hip. Cassius is tugging at my pants roughly. I scream and writhe to get away but he holds my hips down.

"Uh...sir? Maybe you shouldn't...If President Snow wants her back..." One soldier says worriedly.

"Nonsense," he replies without taking his eyes off mine. "He didn't say what _condition_ she had to be in once we returned with her. Plus, this is what she'll be doing anyway. _I_ just want to try it _first,"_ he says with a sick grin. I want to throw up.

"But sir..."

"Don't you want to avenge Jackson? He was killed because of her!" He shouts over his shoulder. His soldiers don't reply. Why won't they reply!? They know this is wrong! "Thought so. Hold her down."

When someone grabs my tied-up wrists and holds them down behind my head, I feel tears prickle in the corners of my eyes. I mumble pleadings behind the rope, but no one listens. Ikiry sits up. He starts working on his own pants. My legs are pulled up and my thighs are pushed back. Then the hem of my underwear is gripped.

_No._

_I don't want to do this._

_I won't live through it._

_I want to live._

With those thoughts in mind, I pull back my leg even further and launch it forward, making sure to connect my boot with Cassius' face. He flies back with a string of curses falling from his lips. I don't care what he calls me. It's what the bastard deserves. One soldier holds me against the tree while the others go and help Ikiry. He violently pushes them off and fumes at me. His right eye is swollen and purple. I smirk and realize we are twins now. He growls and stands, fastening his garments then stomping over to me. His fist hits my right eye again, then my left cheek, then my jaw. It cracks loudly and I fall to the ground. His foot drives deep into my stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of me. He kicks two or three more times before I break.

I shout loudly in pain and sob, hot tears running down my face and mixing with the blood from torn skin on my cheek. He is pulled away from me and I gasp for air. He shrugs off the soldiers again and looks at me angrily. I return with the same glare. It makes us both realize something and he clenches his fists.

He will _not_ have me.

He will not _touch_ me.

If so, he might kill me. It should frighten me, but it brings me comfort. Knowing that he won't get what he wants. I curl into a ball of pain before I fall unconscious.

* * *

**That was an intense chapter for Auri! I hate Cassius so much! }:( And it makes me even more upset to know that he's of my own creation.**

**But what did you think? Tell me!**

**R&R, please!**

**_EMAE_**


	7. Rescue

**A/N: Just uploading this to keep myself on schedule. I know that I'm going to be updating every Monday so that's how I'm trying to keep it.**

Enjoy!

* * *

It's cold.

It's really cold.

I'm only in my t-shirt and underwear, so my bare skin shivers while I sleep. I'm no where near the fire and have nothing covering me. I realize I'm going to die tonight, but I'm fine with that. I'd rather die that go back to the Capitol and what's waiting for me. A warm hand grabs my arm and lightly shakes me. I open my eyes and snatch away from the soldier. He's the one that volunteered to shoot a bullet through my head. And the one that tried to stop Cassius. Now that his helmet is off, I can see his face. He is young, 20 or something. He's handsome, too, with high cheek bones and full lips. He has shaggy brown hair that falls to his neck. His eyes are a soft hazel as he peers down at me.

"Shh...My name is Angelo Kipper. I'm with the rebels," he whispers as he cuts the rope from my wrists. "If you want to live, we need to go _right now,"_ he throws me my pants and my sword. "We're close to 13 and they don't know it," my flats are tossed to me since Ikiry decided to burn the boots that messed up his face. "We can make it in approximately 2 hours if we run. C'mon," he starts running and I quickly follow.

I don't know if I should trust him, but I'm not dead yet so I do. We run for about an hour, the sun starting to peek through the trees. I can see better now and don't trip over as many roots. But I can't go any further once my leg starts hurting.

"Ow..." I repeat and lean on a tree.

"C'mon! We can't waste time!" Angelo pants. "We're almost there.

"I have to stop...My leg..." I whine. I don't have anymore ointment so there's nothing I can do.

"Ok...five minutes. Then—" I scream when Angelo is shot in the leg. He falls and holds his knee making me look around for the shooter. Cassius holds a gun a few yards away and starts walking towards us.

"Angelo! Get up! They're coming!" I shout.

"Go. Leave me and go!" He shouts back.

"No, come on!" I start pulling his arm and get him to his feet. I take him a few feet away and hide him behind a tree off to the side. They won't find him here. "I'll be right back," I say then take out my sword.

I hear him call after me not to go, but I don't listen. Not this time. I'm not going to sit around and watch people get killed anymore. I'm going to fight this time. One soldier passes the tree I hide behind and I slice him in the back. We both fall to the ground when a gun fires. I get up and narrowly dodge a punch from Cassius. I lunge at him with my sword but he jumps back and blocks it with the gun. He fires again and I hide behind a tree.

"You know, it's been real hell trying to catch you. And once we do, you just don't give up," he shouts.

"You killed my family! I will never give up until I know you're dead!" I shout back. I look from behind the tree and almost get shot again so I run to a different tree.

"Well that's not gonna happen. So you'd better just give up now. No one can help you. It's just me and you," Ikiry says confidently.

While he is not looking, I sprint over to the dead soldier, grab his gun then run back to Angelo. He is surprised at first but takes the gun and gets that he needs to have my back.

"Just you and me, huh?" I shout then run to another tree. "I don't think I like the sound of that." I run again.

"I know what you're doing, kid. You'll run around and shout from different places trying to confuse me. But that won't work, trust me," he finishes and shoots towards where I am.

I'm surprised and run again, Cassius shooting at me the whole way. I have another plan. I'll make him run out of bullets. When he does, he curses.

"What's wrong? Out of bullets?" I taunt. He growls.

"Come out here, you little bitch!" Ikiry shouts in frustration.

"How bout you come find me?" I chuckle before a fist hits my stomach.

"I'm tired of your games," Cassius says and grips my neck with both of his hands. I cough and grab his wrists, but the pressure on my neck increases. He digs his knee into my injured leg, tearing the healed flesh and reopening the wound. I feel blood gush out and I wince. "How 'bout we finished what we started," he grins and grabs the hem of my pants. I claw at his face before screaming.

"Ang-elo!" I struggle.

A gunshot rings through the air and Cassius grunts. He holds his side and I roll him off of me. I choke and rub my neck before I look and see that half of my pant leg is soaked in blood. It hurts a lot. Ikiry's side is gushing blood and I look for Angelo. I see him limping over to me, but someone else is with him. The other person has the gun. They must've been the one who shot it. My vision is getting blurry so I shake my head to try and clear it. I'm losing too much blood. I feel Cassius place a hand around my arm but he is kicked off of me by the anonymous person. I hear Cassius coughing and groaning and I look up. Grey eyes meet my green ones before everything goes dark and I fall on my side.

* * *

Faintly, I feel hands on me.

Grabbing me.

Dragging me.

Lifting me and placing me.

Undressing me.

Washing me.

Soothing me and patting me.

Redressing me.

Sticking me.

I feel funny and I sleep again.

I don't know where I am, but I don't care right now. I'm tired, my head feels fuzzy, and I want to stay sleep. I don't recognize any voices so I just keep my eyes shut and drift off again. My face still feels swollen and it throbs occasionally. My leg doesn't feel like its being stabbed anymore. I feel at peace. Maybe I'm dead. Maybe that's a good thing.

I don't know, I'm just tired.

* * *

**So! What did you think of this chapter? I know it was kind of short but I wanted to update with something.**

**R&R, please!**

**_EMAE_**


	8. Safe

**A/N: This is a regular sized chapter! I'm pretty sure you guessed who rescued Auri. But more importantly, it's time for her to wake up!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There's a dull throb in my chin from where Cassius punched me.

That's when I realize I'm awake. My face hurts too much to try and open my eyes. I decide to just stay still rather than move my aching body. I inhale and smell bleach, medicine, and sickness. I'm in an infirmary of some kind.

_Am I back in the Capitol?_

Painfully, my eyes shoot open and frantically dart around. I was right about the infirmary part. I push myself up and sit on the edge of the bed I'm in. My whole body hurts and screams for me to lay back down, but I can't until I know where I am. I am dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt and white pants. I stand on wobbly legs and shuffle over to the door. I fall to my knees when I'm in front of it and turn the door handle. It won't open.

_It won't open_.

I keep trying to open it until I panic and begin banging on the door and screaming. I've always had a small case of claustrophobia ever since I was little. I need to get out of this room. I scream and scream and scream until my voice goes hoarse. I know _someone_ can hear me so I keep banging loudly. Suddenly, the door opens and I am met with a familiar face. But I don't register them until they get down on their knees and hug me.

"Auri...you're awake..." Finnick says in a shaky voice. What's he doing here? I don't wrap my arms around him in return.

"F-Finnick..." I mumble hoarsely and he squeezes me tighter. He's warm. So warm it almost burns. It's a good kind of burn. A question pops into my mind. "Finn...where am I?"

"Your in the District 13 infirmary. You've been asleep for two days straight," he tells me but doesn't let me go.

_13._

_I'm _in _13._

_I _made it_ to District 13._

Finnick jumps when I laugh.

I don't know why.

I just..._laugh_.

I laugh and laugh and laugh until tears escape my eyes and next thing I know I'm crying in his arms. Finnick holds me there on the floor as I cry my eyes out. I scream into his damp shirt and he rocks me back and forth. I still don't even know Finnick that well, but I find it easy to cry with him there. My sobs and hiccups slow down until I'm just sitting there emotionless, tears constantly rolling down my face. Finnick slightly moves and I grab his shirt tightly in my fist. I don't want him to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere," he says softly and holds the side of my head. I release his shirt and we sit together for I don't know how long. Eventually we fall asleep, and now that Finnick is with me, I know that I am finally safe.

* * *

When I wake up again, I am alone in the bed. I don't panic because I know that if Finnick _was_ really here, and it wasn't a dream, then he'll come back. So I wait. I wait and wait and wait until I get bored. I walk around the room, strain my legs, go to the bathroom, look in the mirror. _The mirror._ It shows me what I've been through. I didn't notice how much it'd actually been. My hair is the only thing nice about me right now. It has been washed and dried, making it look shiny and healthy. It's been pink for so long, I keep forgetting it's really blond everytime I see it. My face is scratched and bruised up, my right eye purple and obviously swollen. I have a small cut under my left eye where Cassius tore the skin from a direct punch.

The corners of my mouth are a raw red from where the rope was tied and they sting. My wrists are the same way. I lift up the shirt I'm wearing and see the spots where Ikiry drove his foot deep into my flesh. They are a deep purple. It depresses me the longer look at my morbid state. As soon as I sadly turn around, someone knocks on the door.

"C-Come in," I say in a scratchy, dry voice I don't recognize. I touch my throat in surprise at how ugly it sounds.

The door opens and Finnick comes in with a tray in his hands. He smiles widely and puts it down on the table. He pushes the table up to me and picks up the yellow top. The smell of food wafts into my nose and makes my eyes widen. I dig in hungrily, not bothering to pick up a fork or knife or spoon. I eat everything with my hands as if it would be my last meal. I don't even know what I'm eating, I'm just hungry. Finnick chuckles and I stop eating to look at him. A piece of food drops from my mouth and lands back in the tray making the blond laugh harder. I blush and wipe my hands then pick up the fork and knife.

"This isn't the Capitol, you don't have to eat properly if you don't want to," Finnick laughs.

"Yeah, well, I still have some decency in me," I say and cut off a piece of meat with the knife.

"So how do you feel?"

"Tired. Hungry. Painful..." I reply.

"Sorry, I just felt I needed to ask."

"It's Ok, thanks for being concerned." Finnick nods.

"Someone wants to come in and talk to you. Is that alright?" He asks and raises his eyebrows. I nod and continue eating. "Ok." He walks out and leaves me to my meal. A few minutes later, there's another knock on the door. I don't look up and continue eating.

"Auri," the person says. It's a familiar voice. I look up and see Plutarch Heavensbee walking over to me.

"Mr. Heavensbee..." I drop my fork and let him hug me.

"Call me Plutarch. Auri, I am so sorry..." My fists automatically clench. I remember what he's referring to. "Angelo told me. I sent more of them. I did. I didn't know that—"

"You're sorry?" I ask tonelessly. "You didn't know?" I roughly push him away from me. "My father said that you sent someone to rescue us!" My voice rises. "My family is_ dead!_ Whoever you sent failed because they are all _dead!"_ Plutarch says nothing and just looks to the ground. "I have no one left...No family anymore! And it's because of you!"

I get off of the bed and shove him out of my way. I open the door and storm out, ignoring Plutarch calling after me. People look strangely at me as I stumbled down the hall. I push them out of the way and turn down any hall I come to.

"Stop her!" I hear someone shout, but I keep going.

My legs hurt like hell, but I don't stop. I soon realize that I am underground, so I know I can't get out, but I still need to keep moving. I pass people doing some kind of training, a cafeteria, living quarters. I ignore all of it. My mind is focused on nothing in particular, but I still jog anywhere. More people start to follow me, and soon I am being chased. Why won't I just stop? Why won't I just give up and go back to my room? I have no idea, and it doesn't matter. Someone grabs my arm and I stop. I turn around and see gray eyes. _Gray eyes._ I remember these eyes. These eyes were from the forest. These eyes saved me. I don't know him, but just that he's standing here grabbing my arm, makes me not want to move ever again.

He is tall. Over six feet. His skin is an olive tone, his hair is dark. His hands are rough and calloused, like he never stops working. The way he is looking at me...his eyes are hard as stones. They're full of hate, and of regret, almost disgust. They should affect me, but I've gotten looks that were much worse. But still, I could tell, if looks could kill, I'd be cold-blooded and six feet under right now.

"What do you think you're doing, Capitol-born?" He seethes. It's so obvious he doesn't think much of me. His voice is deep, smooth and rough at the same time. It calms me down a bit. I don't respond to his question and his grip tightens on my arm. It hurts a lot, but I don't say anything. I just stare into his ashen orbs as he glares back into my leafy ones. "I asked you a question." He shakes me lightly.

"Go easy on her, Gale, geez. She's not killing anybody," a familiar voice says. I turn and see Angelo making his way over on crutches. He smiles at me and my heart skips a beat. I didn't know he was still alive. It brings me comfort.

"She's _not_ supposed to be out of her room, Angelo," _Gale_ says and throws me towards him. Angelo drops his crutch and gently catches me by the arms. His grip is much lighter and kind.

"Yeah, I know. But chill man, she's still a patient in recovery," Angelo defends me. Gale still has his hard gaze on me.

"Take her back," he says simply and walks off.

"Thank you..." I mumble and pick up his crutch for him. "I'm sorry about—"

"It's not your fault. Gale hates any and everything Capitol. That's just the way he is," Angelo shrugs. "But he can be a real nice guy once you get to know him." He loops his arm with mine and I start following him back to my room.

"That guy? _Nice?"_ I ask skeptically.

"Hard to believe I know," he stops in front of my door. "But true none the less. Now, stay out of trouble, Ok?" Angelo presses my door open and scoots me inside. "See ya around, Ri."

My eyes widen when he uses Finnick's nickname for me. Angelo turns and goes down the hall again and my door closes. I try the handle again. Someone locked it from the outside. Apparently, I am not supposed to be out there just yet. Though, the longer I sit in this room, the more eager I am to get out and explore where I am now.

* * *

**Yay! Auri is safe! Now it's up to her to decide whether she wants to stay safe, or if she can handle life in 13. Stay tuned!**

**R&R, please!**

**_~EMAE_**


	9. Truth

**A/N: Hello, all! Here we are with the 9th chapter! Don't really have anything to say here. But...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I feel trapped in here. I'm _suffocating_. I've been stuck in this infirmary for far too long. I eventually apologize to Plutarch, explaining that I knew it wasn't his fault that my family was killed and that I just needed someone to blame. I also apologize in hopes of being able to get out of this room. Plutarch said that someone needed to ask me a few questions before they could let me go. I always wonder if they're just imprisoning me. Someone is always out there guarding the door now. I guess some people weren't too happy with my little prison break stunt a week ago. Is it because I'm from the Capitol? Is it because I've lived better than anyone else here? I'm not bragging, I swear, those are just hard facts.

Finnick thinks I'm being silly, but he hasn't seen me among everyone. I am scared to do so because of what Angelo said. If Gale really hated any and everything Capitol, what would other people think? I agree that the Capitol is full of selfish, greedy people, but that doesn't mean I'm the same way. I would love to help people and contribute to this rebellion.

_If they would just let me out of this goddamn room._

The door opens and Plutarch walks in and says: "Good news, Auri! You can leave the room now." I beam with shock and excitement. "But, not without going over the district rules." My shoulders slump and I sigh defeatedly. "And also, President Coin wants to talk to you."

_President Coin? Who's that?_

I figure I'd find out later and get off the bed to leave.

"I'm going to have Angelo show you around," Plutarch stated. I nod quickly then eagerly wait at the door. Angelo appears a few minutes later and I almost hug him. He stands a lot taller now that his leg is better.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you," I say then grab his hand and drag him down the hall.

"Um, aren't _I_ supposed to be showing _you_around?" He asks skeptically.

"Whatever," I stop then let him pass me, "just take me _somewhere_." Angelo smiles then slides his hand back into mine and pulls me along.

* * *

After a few hours, I have got a pretty good visual of 13. Angelo takes me everywhere and shows me everything. I am very grateful for that because it takes my mind off of all the chaos that has been going on lately. It distracts me from thinking about my family's death...Angelo gets me some food and I immediately devour it. When I am finished, he takes me to a part of the compound that I have never been in.

"Where are we going now?" I ask.

"Well, I was instructed to bring you here after you ate," he replies. "You're meeting President Coin."

"...Ok."

I still don't know much about this Coin person, but it's not the first time their name was mentioned around me for the past two weeks. He gestures me into a room and tells me he'll be here later. I nod then walk up to an empty chair at the end of a long table. There is a woman sitting at the other end of the table. She has gray hair and eyes, and she's looks like she's sizing me up.

"Sit down," she speaks. I hesitate, but eventually I take a seat. "Name and age." I realize it's supposed to be a question.

"...Auri Scrymgeour. I'm 17 and a half."

"Ok, Auri. I am President Coin, leader of District 13. Before you settle down here, I need you to tell me everything you know."

_So that's why I've been treated as a prisoner. So I wouldn't get too comfortable if something goes wrong_.

I have a strong feeling that I shouldn't tell this woman anything.

"Um...what exactly do you _need_ to know?"

"I just told you. _Everything_. I know your father must've told you _something_. Something that can help us. He must've known he wouldn't have made it to 13." My eyes widen.

"What?"

"Your father had to have known that Snow would not let him escape. That's why I know he told you everything. He knew he was going to die," Coin says as if it means nothing. "That's why we didn't send anyone to retrieve you. Your family was going to die anyway." Tears blur my eyesight as I take in all of what she is telling me.

"So...you're the reason my family is dead?...You just _assumed_ that we would die anyway?" I feel my hands ball up and shake.

"I suggest you calm down," she threatens. "There's nothing that can be done about it now." I feel a little deflated after she says that. "All you can do is complete your father's job in aiding us in the rebellion. Now, I need you to tell me what he told you." I conclude that there is no point in keeping things to myself.

"He...He didn't tell me much of anything...but here's what I know..."

I tell Coin about what my father said to me back in the woods. It hurts me to talk about it because we were spending time together everytime he told me something. I tell her about the bombs on every block in the Capitol. He briefly said something about my sword and to always keep it with me. Apparently Coin already knew about that. She tells me that my father hid a computer chip in the hilt of my sword loaded with stolen weapon designs, a map of President Snow's mansion, and a design for a suit left for Katniss from her stylist Cinna. They retrieved it already and it's with the rest of my things. She compliments him on his dedication to the rebellion. I thank her for her good words about my father. Coin says that she has what's needed.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Scrymgeour," she stands and approaches me then shakes my hand. "You have honored your father well. I have a feeling that you will be very important, so you are welcome to take his place in the council. He will be very proud of you. I hope that you will feel safe here in 13. Would you like to stay as a citizen, or participate as a soldier?"

I think about it for a long while. I can't sit around and do nothing anymore. That got my family killed in front of me. I need to fight. I need to make Snow pay for what he's done.

"I will be a soldier," I say strongly. Coin smiles. It doesn't seem genuine.

"Ok. I'll have Angelo take care of placing you in training," she says then opens the door. Angelo has been waiting for me. "Mr. Kipper, please help Auri gather her things and escort her to the living quarters. And also enroll her in combat training." Angelo's eyes seemed to light up a bit.

"Yes, mam," he says then tugs me along. "So," he starts when we're alone, "combat, huh?" I nod. "Hm. Never pegged you for the combat type, Auri."

"We're you not out there in the woods with me two weeks ago?" I ask almost offendedly.

"I'm just kidding," he laughs. "That's great! Maybe you'll be put in the special ops with me. Then I can keep an eye on you," he elbows me and I shrug away. I'm not in the mood and he notices it. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"I just...feel bad about what President Coin said. No one was even sent to get me and my family...they just expected us to die anyway..." I say and rub my arm then look down.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. She was right. No one came and my family is dead. No one cared."

"It's not true. _You're_ alive. Plutarch sent me to get _you_. After we found out that Cassius hadn't killed you, I sent a message to Plutarch. He told me to get you and immediately bring you back," he looks me in the eyes. "Sure, there were some complications, but I got the job done. So don't you dare say that no one cares about you."

"..." Angelo has a stern look on his face before his cheeks burn and he looks away.

"Plutarch, I-I mean...He was friends with your father, right? I'm sure he cares about you, too." With that in mind I smile and nod.

Angelo takes me to where my things are being kept then leads me to the living quarters. Katniss is sharing a room with her mother and sister, and Finnick is sharing one with Annie. I briefly remember him talking about her. Angelo doesn't feel comfortable rooming with a female. I didn't even consider asking Gale. I don't have a roommate, but that's Ok. Maybe I need to be alone for a while. Though, I've never been alone before.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Next time, Auri decides to train with Katniss and they become friends.**

**R&R, please!**

**_EMAE_**


	10. Unstable

**A/N: It's time for Auri to learn how to survive life in District 13! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After sleeping alone for the first time, I notice I only dream about my family. I wake up in tears this time. In this dream, Cassius was there. He was killing my family, bringing them back to life then killing them again and again. He was laughing and staring at me the whole time. After I've had enough, I request for the nightly lockdown to be lifted so I can keep my door _wide_ open. Because of the dreams, I'm developing anxiety problems. My father had them before I was born. I'm only allowed to keep the door unlocked. I wash my face of tears then get dressed for my first day of training. I don't know what will happen to me, but I know that I just want to do something useful. Instead of Angelo, Finnick comes to get me up, though I already am.

He brings me breakfast after he takes care of Annie then we head off to training. I find out in in the same group as Katniss. I briefly remember our meeting at the banquet, but it seems like I can really get to know her here. She _tries_ to teach me how to use a bow and arrow, but I'm not very good at it. We eventually begin to stick with each other and I realize something. Katniss and I are very alike. She's just a girl who lost everything and is looking for revenge. Well, _she_ still has her family. I tell her about what happened to mine, and she looks like she might break down. I should be in that position instead. Katniss tells me that they were unable to save Peeta and the Capitol has been using him to mess with her head.

I hug her and it seems like she really needed it. After training, she invites me to meet her family. I love her mother. She is nothing like how my mother was. She really cares for Katniss and supports her every decision. Damian would've loved Primrose. Literally, she would have been his first crush. She's intelligent, pretty like her sister, and as innocent as a mouse. I don't consider myself any of those things except for intelligent. I don't think I'm very pretty. Not with these scars and bruises. I _know_ I'm not innocent. But none of that matters. Damian would've loved her. I eat dinner with Angelo and we talk about our week. I haven't seen home for a long time so it's good to talk with him.

"You almost shot yourself in the foot?" I ask with a laugh.

"Yep," he says with a smile. He takes another bite of the plain food. "So," he swallows, "how's training going for you?"

"It's going Ok. I can't shoot a arrow to save my life," this makes him laugh. "but I'm Ok at mostly everything else."

"Are you excited to start your sword training tomorrow?"

"Not really..." I put my fork down.

"Well why not? You're so good at it! You don't even need the training!" Angelo throws his hands up and everyone looks at us. He doesn't seem to care.

"That's the thing...I don't want to train...because I used to train with..." I shut my eyes and clench my fists.

"Oh, your old man trained you right?" I nod and he sighs. "Well, then that's a reason you should do it even more. Show them what you've got and make your father proud!"

It's now that I realize Angelo has too much enthusiasm. Everyone else stares at us and I find it hard not to care. He is care-free, something I only dream about. If I have any time to dream between the nightmares. It makes me laugh how loud and obnoxious he seems to everyone else. To me, he is a pick-me-up whenever I need one. We go back to the second half of training and Angelo tries to teach me how to shoot a gun properly. He tells me that it wouldn't be good if something were to happen like back in the woods. I need to be prepared next time. That night, someone sneaks into my room and wakes me up. I open my eyes and see Finnick shaking me. I raise my sore body and rub my tired eyes.

"Finnick...What the _hell_ are you doing?" I ask and wipe away the tears from my recent dream.

"Your door was unlocked." His voice cracks and it concerns me. I look at his equally tear-stained face and realize he can't sleep.

_Nightmares_.

He tells me he came here because he didn't want to wake up Annie. I ask him if his rope helped. He says it didn't. We sit quietly on my bed, and apparently that's enough for him. I don't want to ask him about it because I know_I'll_ start crying again. I have my own dreams to cry about and I don't want to cry about _his_too. There's a knock on the door before it opens. Katniss comes in.

"I saw you crying outside your room," she says and I realize she's talking to Finnick. "Are you guys Ok?" She asks.

"We're just fine," I sigh. "Can't sleep either?" She shakes her head then sits on the other side of Finnick. We sit quietly and Finnick continues to wipe his face. It seems the tears won't stop coming for any of us.

"Why are there bad people in the world?" Finnick suddenly murmurs. "Annie doesn't like it."

"I don't know, Finn. I wish I had an answer for myself," I respond.

We all have had terrible dreams, but for some reason, just siting here in my room softens the atmosphere. Finnick did most of the little talking that we had. He wants to marry Annie, but doesn't know when to ask her. I don't know how we got calm enough to talk so casually. My father used to believe that I have a calming aura about me. He used to have problems with anxiety, but ever since I was born, they disappeared. Maybe he was right.

"I meant to ask," Katniss starts, "how do you and Finnick know each other?"

"Hm?" I ask, not hearing the question at first. "Oh, we—" I stop because I don't really know Finnick. In all honesty, I don't. But we are still very close.

"Victors banquets," Finnick answers for me.

The next morning, I get up early. I get dressed in my training gear then head to the close combat section. I spot Katniss talking with Finnick over at gun training. Angelo is working at the bow and arrow station. Sword training should be around here somewhere...I stop in my tracks.

Across from me, I watch as Gale fights some girl with a shaved head. He's shirtless and sweating as the girl uses a battle axe and swings at him hard. He blocks it with the sword in his hand pushes her away. Gale's strong, but his form is sloppy. He's not standing right, his back needs to be straight, his arm needs to be firm, he's holding the sword all wrong and—

"You got a problem?" He asks as he approaches me. I wish he'd stop treating me like that. Like I don't belong here. Well, maybe I don't, but that still doesn't give him the right. "What are you doing here?"

"Who's this?" The girl with the shaved head asks.

"I'm Auri Scrymgeour," I answer before Gale can say anything smart.

"Oh, so you're the Capitol-born chick Gale is always bitching about," she laughs. I think it's at me, but I don't know so I kind of chuckle awkwardly. "I'm Johanna Mason," she says then sticks out her hand. I reach for it but she quickly pulls away. "Thought you had a friend, huh?"

"Wha—" I say confused.

"Gale, I'm going for a break." Johanna seems to glare at me before walking off. I am so confused. She seemed so nice until now. She must hate the Capitol too.

"I asked you what you're doing here, Capitol-born?"

"Could you stop calling me that?" I ask sternly.

"Why? That's what you are, isn't it?" Gale wipes his forehead with a towel and walks away. I follow him.

"Yeah, but you say it in a demeaning way."

"Being born from the Capitol _should_ be demeaning," he says smartly. I am getting out of breath at how fast he is walking.

"Why do you believe that?" I ask, agitation rising in my voice. "Why do you believe _I'm_like that? I haven't done anything to piss you off."

"Doesn't matter. You're from the Capitol. And that's just enough to get my blood boiling," he seethes and throws his towel to the side.

"Why do you hate everything Capitol? I mean, I know it's a terrible place but—" I am cut off when Gale suddenly stops making me slam into his hard, sweaty back. I back up and blush as I rub my sore nose. It's slightly uncomfortable being that close to him.

"Because the Capitol killed people I cared about. My entire District. Wiped. Out. That's why I hate the Capitol."

"Yeah? Well, they killed my family in front of me," I say with a surprise sob.

My eyes widen and I slap my hand over my mouth. Gale turns around and his face seems full of something else. Something genuine and kind. That's the first time I've really said what happened in the woods. I didn't shout it in a blind rage or in a fit of crying. I just said it. My body feels uncomfortably light and I feel tears gather in my eyes. Gale moves towards me but I back up. I need to get away from here. There are too many people around me.

_Anxiety_.

It's been happening a lot more ever since I got here. I back up into people who shove me away for bumping into them. I want to apologize, but I need to get out of here more. My room is my only safe place for me right now. I run into it and wrap my blankets over me. The tears come in waves as I sob and breathe irregularly. I feel like I'm pathetic. People here have been through worse, and they're not breaking down. But to me it's different. For a girl who has never experienced any trauma above scraping my knee as a kid, to watch her family get slaughtered. It seems extreme, but I still feel this is nothing compared to what has happened to other , Katniss, and Angelo show up later, but they can't help me.

I am shaking violently when the cover is pulled off of me. Finnick slips something into my mouth and Katniss lifts a bottle of water to my lips. I drink and swallow whatever they gave me and lay back down. Whatever is was, it regulates my breathing and stops me from shaking. Finnick lays next to me, speaking softly into my ear, but I don't know what he's saying. Katniss only stands next to my bed. I don't think she wants to touch me. It looks like she can't. Angelo places his hand over mine but I pull away and curl into Finnick's chest. I don't know anybody here. Not truly. Not even Finnick. But he's the closest thing.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? The ending of this chapter made me feel sad...but I still enjoyed writing it! Tell me what you think! See you next chapter!**

**R&R, please!**

**_~EMAE_**


	11. Undefined

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I'M LATE**

**I was so exhausted this week and didn't even have the energy or time to do anything. I have so many projects due at the end of the year...but luckily it's almost over. So anyway, I hope you guys liked the last chapter and will like this one, too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When I wake up, there's a note on my dresser. It's from Finnick.

_Me and Angelo went for training. We'll be back later._

I get up and wash my face then put fresh clothes on and open my door. I hear Katniss' voice speaking very lowly, then a lower voice responding.

"Gale, why would you say those things to her?" She asks angrily.

"What? I didn't know she would have a total breakdown!" He whispers back. Katniss sighs.

"Look, I know you _hate_ the Capitol and everything, but you need to grow up. Not all people from there are bad. She's a girl who just lost everything, so you have no right to treat her that way."

"Katnip..." Gale tries to grab her hand but she backs away.

Katniss walks away from him and he just stands there and watches her go. I guess that they are together or something. I don't know. If they are, I feel bad for what's happening. Gale is entitled to his opinion, it just affected me differently and brought up some unwanted reactions. I too think that the Capitol is no good, and that the people there really need a reality check about what's going on. When I get lost in my thoughts, Gale looks towards me. My eyes widen and I shut the door quickly. I back away before there's a knock.

"I know you're in there," he speaks.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm going to open the door," I reply.

"You don't have to. I wouldn't either if someone said those things to me. I'm...I'm sorry, Auri. I wasn't thinking when I was treating you so badly. I guess I was just taking out my Capitol frustrations on you. I was wrong."

I have a hunch that the only reason he's apologizing to me is because Katniss is angry with him. By now I feel like crying again but instead I just walk over and open the door. He looks up from the ground and stares at me. I almost melt. His intense smokey eyes looked as if they would bore holes into my head. It made my stomach feel weird.

"I-It's fine...it wasn't your fault. I have anxiety so..." I blushed and scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't make me off the hook," Gale shrugged then looked into my eyes with those ashen eyes once more. There goes that funny feeling in my stomach again. "What I did was wrong. And I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm better now, so it's fine," I repeat.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Get me some fresh air," I say and laugh at the absurdity.

"I can do that," Gale says and stops my laughter. I didn't think he was serious until I looked at his face. "I can." He says again.

"How?" I'm anxious at the offer to finally go outside again.

"Meet me in the cafeteria at midnight," he whispers then smiles. "Then we'll go."

That smile made my face twist into some weird expression that I _think_ was supposed to be a smile in return, but I guess he didn't notice. I'm relieved because I'm pretty sure that it wasn't very attractive. I nod and Gale turns to leave. I close my door and touch my stomach because I want the trembling to stop. It doesn't quite hurt, but I doesn't feel comfortable either. I wish someone would explain to me what's going on because not knowing is frustrating. When I feel like going out again, I find Angelo, Katniss, Finnick, and Annie sitting together for their lunch.

"And she emerges!" Angelo shouts and gestures to a chair next to him.

"She had an anxiety attack, Ang. She wasn't in a cryogenic sleep," Finnick says and takes a bite of his food. "Good to see you out so soon, Ri."

"Yeah. My anxiety doesn't really last that long since it doesn't happen a lot. Lately though..."

"This place can be stressful at times. You'll get used to it," Angelo assures me. I smile and pick at the food in front of me. "By the way, are you still going to try sword training?" That instantly makes me think of Gale and my cheeks heat up.

Though as always, I have no idea why.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I am. Like you said, I'm good at it," I shrug.

"Don't get too cocky there," Angelo points his fork at me. "That's how good soldiers die." I smile and rolls eyes before looking at Katniss. She's quietly staring at her untouched plate. She looks unhappy. For some reason, that makes me unhappy and I feel like I need to talk to her.

"Hey, um, Katniss? Want to go with me to the bathroom real quick?" I ask. The boys look at each other and shrug and Katniss looks up at me. I know she understands the look I give her so she stands. I get up too and walk towards the bathroom. When she catches up with me, I stop her as soon as we reach an empty hallway. "Katniss, what's wrong?" I ask. She looks down and says nothing. I put my hands on her shoulders and look straight at her. "Katniss, I'm your friend, and I want to know what's wrong."

"It...it's Peeta...I'm worried about him..." She says then covers her face. I faintly remember the charming blond boy. "I never told anyone, but I'm afraid they'll kill him. Did you see the broadcast? I know they hurt him. What if they do more?"

Katniss' eyes begin to water and I wrap my arms around her. I know this feeling so I know she needs a hug. I try and reassure her in a way so that I'm not lying, but it's difficult. I can't tell her everything will be fine, because I don't know if it will. I can just be there for her. We all can. At night when everyone goes to sleep, I open my door. It stays unlocked because if I freak out, someone can get to me. I reach the cafeteria where Gale is waiting for me. He's standing in the dim light with a bow and arrows strapped to his back. He sees me the turns my way.

"You ready, Auri?" He says and sounds less than pleased.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" I ask.

"No, it's just that Katniss was supposed to come with us, but I think something's wrong with her."

_You have no idea_, I think.

"We don't have to go. If you don't want to."

"No. I promised I'd take you outside, so I will," Gale smiles then takes my hand.

I get that queasy feeling in my stomach but I act normal. When we get outside, I almost cry. It's so clear out here. The air is fresh as it whips around my face. He offers to teach me to hunt and I accept. I show him how I set traps and he teaches me to shoot an arrow. Even after practicing with Katniss, I am nervous and sucking at it tonight. There's not much talking tonight, but I feel like screaming everytime Gale touches me. Maybe I...like him. I've never liked anyone before, so I can't identify the feeling stirring around in my gut. Maybe it's just because he's so handsome. But I've never had an attraction to anyone like this before so...maybe I do like him...When we're finished, he takes me back. I learn that Katniss had requested for them to be allowed outside. I ask Gale if we can go again some other time.

"We'll see," is all he says with a smile.

That smile makes me flustered again. I hate it. But...I wouldn't mind feeling that way again...

* * *

**I'm having trouble defining Gale and Auri's relationship. I know that Gale doesn't quite like her yet, and Auri is confused. Maybe it'll be defined next chapter, who knows? Well I hope you guys liked it!**

**R&R, please!**

**_~EMAE_**


End file.
